


Sfinge

by babycin



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin





	Sfinge

“Dexter!!”

Le voci squillanti dei due figli di Rita mi accolgono ancora prima che io abbia varcato la soglia. Rita li raggiunge poco dopo.

“Ciao, Dexter.” Ha un modo sempre così dolce di chiamarmi per nome.

Mi emozionerei ogni volta probabilmente, se non fossi questo involucro vuoto di sentimenti, freddo dentro come se avessi ingoiato un congelatore.

I bambini mi corrono attorno, entusiasti. Guardo il sorriso di Rita, così puro, così vero, e non posso evitare di pensare al mio ghigno di ieri notte, mentre impacchettavo i resti di quel bastardo pedofilo.

A volte devo sforzarmi per poter interagire normalmente con i miei simili, anche se simili non è la parola giusta. Come si fa ad essere simili a me? Leone ed agnello sono simili? Sì, se si considera che sono esseri viventi entrambi. No, se si pensa all’atteggiamento che hanno nei confronti della vita.

Non ho una collocazione sociologica precisa, o meglio, non così complessa come servirebbe. Serial killer? Presente. Sociopatico? Presente in parte. Psicopatico? Non esageriamo. Vendicatore? Eccomi. Eroe? No, grazie.

Istintivamente sfuggo alle catalogazioni, non mi va di considerarmi come oggetto di studio o una cavia sotto esame. Ma la società è così, ha bisogno di studiare e catalogare tutto ciò che è diverso, strano, anomalo, e magari inquietante. E io lo sono. Lo so. Inquieto perché non sono leggibile, mento e recito una vita che non mi appartiene.

Mi ritrovo all'una del pomeriggio ad abbracciare due bambini con le stesse mani che hanno tagliato a pezzi un mostro ieri sera. Sto parlando del pedofilo ovviamente, non di me stesso.

Certo, anche io sono un mostro, come lo era la Sfinge. Un ibrido. Solo che ho imparato come convogliare la mia mostruosità per ripulire il mondo da chi non è un ibrido, ma solo un predatore.

 


End file.
